27 Moments of Julie
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: You knew it was coming. Too bad Julie didn't. How well can I mess with her?
1. Baseball Bat

**A/N: Julie's another main character, right? Or at least… close enough for my liking. So she's gettin' her own series of moments. Blame it on Kasta. She got too funny and it didn't work for Gwen ^.^**

**Disclaimer: own nothing**

* * *

Gwen's rage bubbled inside of her, fierce emotions whirling inside of her like a blizzard of hatred. Of course, Kevin had done something stupid. That was the only way she could ever get that pissed in her entire life. Her boyfriend doing something crazy and stupid.

She stalked to the garage with Julie hot on her heels, the small Asian-American wielding a large metal baseball bat. Her chanting echoed through the long, cold, starless night as the two moved through the darkness to send a message to the dark Levin boy. Neither girl could wait to get in the garage and see if he was there or not.

Julie swung her bat back and forth in the air while giggling slightly. Like a little school girl, she chanted, "Someone's gonna get it! Someone's gonna get it!"

* * *

**A/N: love Julie… review!**

**~Sky**


	2. Julie's Overdramatics

**A/N: wrote this this morning… wow. Haha! Rated a bit higher than I usually would rate things for certain things. Haha. I'm going to say T for this moment just to keep safe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

Julie dropped at Ben's feet laying on her stomach with a tennis racket in one hand and the other hand drawn dramatically across her forehead.

"Come on, Jules," began her loving brunette boyfriend, "it's not the end of the world. You of all people should know that." He knelt down to her and stroked her hair as her face was planted into the ground of the tennis court. "And if it was the end of the world, there would be more Highbreeds."

"I ost hy katl."

"Can you at least roll over and talk to me so I can make sense of what the heck you just said?" Ben asked politely, trying to take the tennis racket from her death-grip on the thing. "That way I can see your pretty brown eyes too."

Reluctantly, she flipped over, brown eyes focused on the sky as her boyfriend hovered over her. "I lost my match," she whined again, words more audible this time.

"I know that," said Ben softly. One hand stroked her cheek as he crouched beside her. "Come on, Jules. Every dog has his day."

"Not me," said Julie, shutting her eyes tight. "I never lose."

"Julie Yamamoto..."

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson."

His jade eyes zeroed in on her. "Julie, come on, this is dumb. You lost a match, big deal! I lose trying to save the whole entire universe, and it goes 'HOUSTON, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!'"

"Ben..." The clutched the tennis racket to her chest, feeling her boyfriend still trying to pry it from her fingers. "Just leave me here in my misery."

"You aren't going to go all dramatic on me, are you?"

"LET ME DIE HERE IN MY MISERY!" Julie pretended to stab herself through the heart with her tennis racket, resulting in it jabbing into her breast. "DANGIT, I STABBED MY BOOB!"

Ben just took a step back. "What is wrong with you?" he asked, almost worried for her sanity.

"FOR GIRL, BEING STABBED IN THE BOOB HURTS! IT'S LIKE WHEN GUYS GET KICKED IN THE BALLS BUT ON A LESSER SCALE!" She held her chest, the tennis racket dropped aside.

"Oh my god." Ben put a hand to his forehead. "You're making a scene, Jules."

"IT HURTS!" she yelled.

"THEN WHY DID YOU STAB YOURSELF THERE?"

"I DIDN'T THINK IT'D HURT THAT BAD!"

Ben just grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards his car, her duffel bag already there waiting for her.

The small, lithe Asian-American girl grabbed her tennis racket and started bashing him with the face of it. "I SAID, LET ME DIE HERE!"

"JULIE, YOU'RE NOT EVEN DYING!"

* * *

**A/N: hehe. Yeah, she is the one I could see being over dramatic, not Gwen. It's fun, I have to say. Review. Thanks.**

**~Sky**


	3. Stalker

**A/N: I thought I needed to write this, despite it being super late… And I honestly do this. Really.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, babez.**

* * *

"Ben," said the small Asian-American, tugging on her boyfriend's sleeve. "Some girl keeps on staring at me." She looked over her shoulder, worried about having some sort of stalker. Then her gaze whipped back to the brunette hero. "Can you tell her to stop?" Her brown eyes glimmered as she found Ben watching her once more.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Recognizing you from all my publicity probably," breathed the brunette, truly getting sick of all the fame. He was so tired of having people harass Gwen and Kevin and Julie all the time. It was getting in a never-ending whirlwind of paparazzi that was driving him absolutely insane. And none of his friends deserved to be bothered that much. Ben got himself ready to defend his favorite little Asian girl. "Where is she?"

His girlfriend turned quietly, putting her hand in Ben's and led him near where the girl was. "It's really scaring me, Ben." She looked at him with fear-filled eyes as the two pretended to nonchalantly look at some clothes while Julie looked for her stalker. "I just want to be able to hang out with you in peace again..."

"I know, Jules." He rifled through some clothes, faking interest. He didn't want to obviously stare at the girl that was bothering his girl. "I'll take care of it. Just show me who it is." His jade eyes scanned the department where his beloved girlfriend had been shopping.

Only to realize it was empty except for the two of them.

"Um... Julie?"

"She's over here, Ben." The Asian-American teenager began to move towards a vertical, square support pole that was in the middle of the relatively small shopping space, still pretending like she wasn't going after the girl who had been watching her.

"Jules?" Ben was worrying for the ebony-haired girl's sanity. He ran one hand through his shining, silky brown hair.

Julie finally stormed up to the support beam, staring at and pointing. "She's right there, Ben, and she's still staring at me!" Her sparkling chocolate eyes glimmered as she looked over her shoulder to her boyfriend. "Make her stop! It's scaring me!"

Ben put a few fingers to his temple. "Alright," he breathed, stepping towards the mirror to give his own reflection a serious verbal beat down for his little Asian girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. Okay, so please review. Please. I'm giggling…**

**~Sky**


	4. Tug of War

**A/N: Quickie moment for ya. Rex was the dog we saw in the first series. And Ben's not creative with names, for the record ^.^**

**Disclaimer: MOA owns Ben 10.**

* * *

Ben smiled to his girlfriend. "This Will Harangue guy oughta be out of the business soon. I totally owned him when his big monster thing came after me and Gwen."

Julie just nodded and snuggled up into her boyfriend's warm chest. He didn't have a six-pack like the one Gwen always bragged that Kevin had and he didn't wasn't super smart or anything (what boy was?) but she loved him anyways. For being himself. He happened to be pretty awesome. Or "Slammer-riffic" as he liked to say.

"I'm gonna make us some popcorn for when the movie comes on, okay?" Ben was rising from the couch, pulling away from his girlfriend quietly to head for the kitchen.

Julie sighed, hating how his craving for either smoothies or chili fries. In this case, it was popcorn. But it was still dragging him away from her. And she hated that. "Alright." Her murky brown eyes found the dog that laid beneath her feet. "I'll play with Rex until you get back."

"Fine by me," replied her boyfriend with a sly grin that tugged at the corners of his lips. "Just don't wear him out. He's an old dog, Jules." And then Ben was gone, vanishing to make popcorn for himself and for his beloved Asian-American.

It was only about two minutes later when he heard a faint cry for help from Julie. Ben turned and pushed his way out of the kitchen so that he could see her.

The girl in the pink jacket was being dragged across the floor by his massive German Shepherd. She was clinging onto one end of the rope for dear life while the other end resided in the mouth of Rex. "Ben, your dog doesn't know when to stop!" The massive brown animal continued to drag her in circles around the coffee table.

Ben just started laughing, leaning against the doorframe that led into the kitchen to keep him from falling over with the giggles that seemed to rack his body. He knew a game of tug of war gone wrong when he saw one.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, BEN!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, poor Julie… Review, please and thank you!**

**~Sky**


	5. Harold

**A/N: Ah, Kasta just… Just read it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not Man Of Action.**

* * *

"Ben!" screeched the small Asian girl as she ran into his room with a large fluffy object clutched to her chest. Her brown eyes glittered and the emotion of joy danced behind her murky brown eyes. "Ben Ben Ben Ben Ben!"

The brunette looked up from his trigonometry homework only to get bowled over by his girlfriend with the large fluffy thing in her hands. She was laying on top of him by the time he realized what was going on. "Jules?" asked the boy, trying to decide whether to be excited or horrified.

"BEEEEEENNNN, guess what I got!"

Ben couldn't decide whether to freak out or to ask. He was so torn. Asking could've meant many things, but freaking out could've made more problems than it solved.

"I GOT A PILLOW PET!" Julie rolled off of Ben's bed and off of him and onto the floor, crashing right on top of the pillow that she had adopted as a pet. "IT'S SO FREAKING CUTE!" She tucked the thing to her chest and began squeezing it to death.

Ben looked over the edge of the bed. He was really glad he wasn't the one being hugged right there.

"I named it Harold. It's a panda. Do you like him?" Julie held up the giant black and white pillow into her boyfriend's face.

The hero stared at it and opened his mouth, but the girl quickly grabbed it and cuddled with it again, her eyes closed and buried her face into the white and black fur. "I love Harold."

A little scowled crossed Ben's face before he sighed. As long as Julie was happy, he could be happy.

"OH MY GOSH, WE HAVE TO GO SHOW GWEN!" Julie was running from the room, Harold clutched in her hands as she fled to go show her best friend.

Ben grabbed his jacket off the chair and left his trigonometry homework on the bed. He could finish it up later. For now, he had to go make sure Julie didn't run out into the middle of the road with Harold and get herself killed.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Julie… and Harold… Okay, so review!**

**~Sky**


	6. The Consequences of Skinny Jeans

**A/N: Decided that Julie needed a moment…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any associated characters.**

* * *

Julie had decided to go with the flow of the latest trend: neon colored skinny jeans. She liked jeans despite her usual wardrobe choice of her cute white tennis skirt. Skinny jeans were just jeans that were tighter. The way she figured it, what could possibly go wrong?

Apparently, a lot of things.

It had started out fine, Julie and Gwen going out and buying the craziest colors they could find with the tightest jeans. Gwen had grabbed neon purple and Julie had found some highlighter yellow ones. Both girls thought they were fine when they tried them on. Sure, tighter than either would've liked, but they actually looked pretty good.

"Julie, you look like a highlighter threw up on your pants," said Ben raising an eyebrow in his girlfriend's direction as he eyed her wardrobe choice of the day. "What's up with the freaky bright jeans?"

Indignantly, Julie folded her thin arms across her chest. She didn't like the way Ben was dissing her jeans. "I like them, thank you very much," she said. The girl flipped a few dark strands of her ebony hair away from her heart-shaped face. "And Gwen has a pair of purple ones."

He was unable to suppress an irresistible smile that spread across his lips like butter across warm toast. "A purple highlighter threw up on Gwen?" asked the brunette Tennyson who consequently got a little whack upside the head. "Sorry, sorry," said Ben, cringing away from Julie in case she decided to hit him again.

"I like these jeans," the girl told her boyfriend with a slightly stubborn tone.

"You do know that those things are unhealthy, right? They cut off the blood flow to your feet if you wear them for too long." Ben had spent a day with Kevin a couple of weeks ago and the only good thing that was on that Kevin was willing to watch (the Osmosian had had the remote) was the Science Channel.

Julie gave him a slightly questioning glance before letting the topic drop. She didn't care. She liked her jeans whether her boyfriend did or not. And she played tennis and ate right. Her health was fine. It didn't matter. She would be fine and that was that.

It was two hours later when Julie put a hand against the wall to support herself from falling over into the cold concrete. She clenched her teeth and sighed, finally giving into the pain that she felt surge through her system as the blood stopped flooding down to her feet and back up to her heart. "Ben, I cannot feel my feet."

Her boyfriend replied smartly, "It's the jeans."

"You know what?" hissed Julie through gritted teeth while trying to regain feeling in her toes. She looked up at her boyfriend who wore a smug smile. Her feet were numb and practically nonexistent in her realm of feeling. "I hate you."

"Love you too, Jules," said the brunette boy, taking his girlfriend's other arm and putting it around his shoulders so he could help her towards the car. He blamed it on the jeans. She blamed it on her shoes. Julie hated being wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, yeah. Julie, skinny jeans… I love my skinny jeans. I have purple ones ^.^ Reviews please!**

**~Sky**


	7. First Dance

**A/N: Today's Julie's day! Yay! Now, remember "Single Ladies" and "Soulja Boy" and "Hoedown Throwdown"? Oh yeah, it's Julie's turn. Poor girl...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own referenced song, nor do I own any of the characters.**

* * *

Her earbuds were in her ears. The girl was unaware of the wide world around her. Her room was decked out in mostly white furniture, very neat and pristine. Her room was as organized as she could get it between homework and tennis and school. All the books she had were on their proper shelves and they were all organized alphabetically except for one shelf where she kept her ten favorite books. Even those were organized by the author's last name.

Julie was as organized as one busy girl could be. Today was one of the days where she was able to just sit there and work on her homework. The eraser of her pencil was wedged between her teeth as she nibbled on it while trying to calculate the lateral area of a cylinder before she would have to find the total area and the volume. The girl's brown eyes flitted over numbers scribbled in pencil and then the others printed on the paper in the school's ink. She had a love of math, but for some reason, she and geometry had never gotten along well.

So she listened to music while doing her homework. There was some sort of scientific study somewhere that she'd read that showed that listening to music actually benefited studying and made students smarter. In compliance to that study, the Asian American had put in her earbuds and flipped on a song and let herself be drowned in the music that ran through her head while she scrawled in more numbers.

There was a brief moment when she looked up from her homework to see Ship nose his way into the room (well, theoretically nose since he didn't actually have a nose…) and jump onto her big pink bed before snuggling into a white fleece blanket that she had set aside so he could use it. It was his bed most nights when he wasn't running around the country and absorbing new technology. Then Julie buried her face back into her worksheets, brown eyes occasionally flickering back to the notes as a reference point.

But then that one song came on…

At first, Julie just bobbed her head. "First Dance" by Never Shout Never had quickly topped her playlist as one of the most played songs on her iPod. It was almost a ridiculous number of plays, somewhere up in the thousands. She'd lost track after the fiftieth time she'd listened to it, so she just let the computer keep track of it for her.

When the chorus started up, Julie had given up on just bobbing her head and was then up on her knees on her bed. She would enjoy the song however she wanted as long as she was alone. She did a little sway dance sort of thing on her knees on her bed until the second chorus came on; at that point, she was all-out jumping off the bed, landing on the floor in her bright white tennis shoes and then dancing like any girl would do in her bedroom alone. No need to be self-conscious when no one's watching.

Ben was watching. Reluctantly, but he was watching.

Kevin jabbed an elbow into his friend's side. "Dude, just ask her if we can borrow her dog."

"But it feels like we're spying," muttered Ben under his breath. He was wishing the song would end. The way she was dancing, he figured that it was that one song she loved so much that he could never remember the name of. "I don't want to bother her…"

If Gwen had been with them, he would've sent her in, but she was at karate practice and the guys wanted to go out for some intergalactic donuts. The Osmosian wasn't dumb enough to barge into the girl's room. So he was trying to send Ben in instead. "Seriously, man up and go get her dog so we can leave and get back before Gwen gets out of karate." Kevin jabbed his elbow into Ben's ribcage once more, a bit more demanding about it this time.

"Let's just take your jet," said Ben, looking in again at Julie who was dancing like a complete maniac. Not that he didn't enjoy it… It just felt wrong for spying like that. Especially with Kevin standing there. Maybe if he had been on his own, he could've gone in and grabbed Ship, said hi to his girlfriend, and walked out, but with Kevin right there…

Kevin's lips twisted up in a puzzled expression. Then it quickly cleared up as he said, "Right. Man, I keep on forgetting about the Rustbucket Three…" And then the Osmosian walked off, shoving his hands in his pockets and fishing for his key ring to find the jet's little metal key that he kept there.

Ben groaned audibly and then looked in on his girlfriend who still hadn't noticed the presence of the two boys. So he quietly closed the door behind him and followed Kevin who was now rambling on about his jet.

All of that went on while Julie was wrapped up in her own little world of dance, muttering the words to the song while doing a little hoppy, jumpy dance. At least she could dance better than her boyfriend could. That was definitely an advantage.

* * *

**A/N: Not the best I've done, but Julie is definitely one of the characters I struggle with. So I added in Ben and Kevin humor in the background ^.^ Review!**

**~Sky**


	8. Arguing

**A/N: Ah, had to work. Honestly, this happened five minutes ago with my 'rents. And no matter how much I dislike the idea of Benlie succeeding into the future, I'll write it just 'cause this is too funny.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

* * *

"Devlin," called Gwen. Her son was passing in the other room, and she had spotted his ponytail of ebony hair as he passed. "Come here and say hi to Ben and Julie."

The boy poked his head back around the corner that he had just disappeared around in his journey from the front door to his room. "Hi, Ben. Hi, Julie." He really wasn't in the mood to talk and had decided to retreat into his room to get some studying done for the next day's big biology test. He'd been struggling in the subject and was trying to pull his grade up from the current A minus he was at. So Devlin had pulled his head back around the corner and tried to duck away from any conversation.

Gwen's emerald gaze narrowed. "Devlin, you know that's not polite," she scolded, her tone telling him to come back immediately.

The boy, shoulders sagging and body tired, returned to the room, really not wanting to even think about having to make small talk with his mother's cousin and his wife. He loved his family and all, but sometimes he just had to escape them.

It was Gwen who began all the small talk. She sometimes liked to check in with her son on his grades and such, making sure that he wasn't getting himself into any trouble with teachers or any students. His grades were usually straight As so she would know if anything was wrong with him. "How did that government test go over yesterday?" questioned the redhead, tilting her head to one side and letting her chin sit in the cup that was formed by her fingers and the palm of her hand.

Devlin hated it when she asked about these things. A sigh escaped his pale lips as he began, "Got a ninety-seven on it, my English paper got an eighty-six, and on my geometry exam, I scored a ninety-eight." He rolled his eyes; the Levin boy was always tired of running this same scene with his mother day after day. She knew his grades were good? Wasn't that good enough for her? Did he always have to be so perfect?

Julie smirked to herself. "I was never that good in geometry," said the Asian-American, brown eyes alight with memories of her own high school years. "But that might've been because of that idiot boy who sat next to me and always pulled my chair closer to his so that we could use the same book."

"He always forgot his book," defended Ben with a sudden grin of his own. His jade orbs were glowing with his own recollections of those times.

Devlin could see his mother look at her two cousin and his wife with thoughtful eyes. He took that opportunity to slip out of the room, unseen and silent.

"No he didn't," argued Julie with a slightly playful tone. "He was just too lazy to go back to his locker because he wanted to get out of school and get into his nice big fancy sports car."

"That's a lie." Ben could see that his red-haired cousin was listening intently to this discussion. "His book was stolen!"

Julie threw back her head, and a laugh erupted from her. The girl had to refocus her eyes on the hero that sat at her side. "His book was not stolen! It was on top of his locker the whole time!"

"It was on top of another person's locker," Ben declared, feeling very sure of himself. He was bent on winning this fierce debate. "That was how it got stolen!" The muscles of his arm flexed as his fist clenched. Of course, this was an argument for laughs, but everyone knew that Ben could get competitive in even the pettiest of things.

"I'll bet it was on top of his ex-girlfriend's locker," said Julie, throwing a sly glance at her friend who was now smiling. The raven-haired woman looked back to her husband to see his shocked face as a reaction to her accusing him.

"Lies!" declared Ben. "It was on top of his guy friend's locker!"

"And that was why he had to borrow my book? Because he couldn't just go to his guy friend's locker to get it back?" Julie's head tilted away from Ben, but her eyes were throwing him the most questioning of looks, a fierce gleam of determination glimmering in her orbs of muddy brown.

Now Ben was stuttering for a defense. He couldn't come up with anything. He wasn't smart enough to come up with anything to defend with. "He was a busy guy!" The words were uncertain when they tumbled from his mouth. He clearly wasn't sure what he was talking about anymore.

"A busy guy who couldn't keep his hands off my geometry book," pointed out Julie with a devilish smile.

Ben was still playing defense. "His was stolen!"

Julie's eyes were still glittering and glimmering with that teasing glow in them like the dancing colors of the Northern Lights. She finally gave in and rested her head on her husband's broad, warm shoulder. "Mhm…" she said like she believed the lie he was weaving.

"Well, if he had kept his hands off your geometry book, would you have him now?" Ben had gone full circle, the girl's argument finally coming back to nip his wife in the butt.

"Touché." Julie gave in, even thought she knew she was totally right.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Julie really is awesome sometimes… Review!**

**~Sky**


	9. Tickle Me Pink

**A/N: A little drabble-y Julie-shot for you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or any associated characters.**

* * *

Afraid?

No.

Horrified to the point of wetting herself?

Indeed.

Well, it started off innocently. A cute little study session/date gone wrong. Everyone knew how they went. Begins with a chemistry book, the middle has something to do with jumping on the couch, and the end usually has the so-called "studiers" on that same couch in a lip-lock.

Chemistry was one of Julie's stronger subjects. Of course, being a hero and all, Ben wasn't a very studious boy. So he had been busy at work, saving the world, and in the meantime, the final exam for AP Chemistry was coming up. Julie was ready. Until about five o' clock the night before when her boyfriend burst through the front door screaming that he had no idea he had a chemistry test.

But that was Ben.

Cue the cute moment with the chemistry book. It was so innocent; Julie was aware that this was how it always started. So she'd sat him down on the couch, handed him a book, and told him to study while she got snacks. That was how it went.

Downhill from there, of course.

Snacks were gone in a heartbeat. (Ben claimed he had a high metabolism, but Julie just figured he was either a pig or hadn't eaten in three hours.) And once the snacks were gone, so was Ben's limited focus. She'd tried to show him which compounds would-

He burped.

He had a short attention span, sure, but she had been hoping she could at least teach him _something_... "Ben, focus," insisted the Asian-American with a bit of a harsh undertone coating her voice. "If you flunk, you just wasted an entire class."

"Mhm," he mumbled as he stared into her murky brown eyes. She had really pretty eyes...

_SMACK! _"Ben, pay attention!"

The brunette had never known a chemistry book to hurt that much... "That hurt!" he whined, rubbing his temple where the thick hardcover had made contact with his skull. "That really hurt, Julie!"

"Kind of the point," sighed the girl. She reopened the book to the page she had been on and turned it towards Ben so he could see it better. "Now, the-"

"My skull is throbbing," he said, gaze glazed with concern. "Do you think I'm going to die?"

"Ben," she said with a weak smile and a bit of tiredness showing in her orbs of brown, "for one, your skull can't throb; your brain throbs. For two, you came to me and now you really have to focus."

He was reading her smile differently. Instead of a weak smile, he was seeing something that said "Bring it on". Ben being Ben, he never had been good at reading people. So the brunette had quietly moved in a little bit when his little dark-haired beauty had been intent on her book and-

_SMACK!_ "Ben, what the heck are you _doing_?"

Once more rubbing his throbbing temple with one hand, Ben replied, "I thought you wanted to make out!"

Julie, always forced to be the voice of reason, slapped a hand to her forehead. After a long moment of trying to decide whether to hit him again or not (she decided against it; he still needed _some _brain cells), she asked in a bit of an exasperated voice, "What made you think that?"

"Teen hormones!" he insisted, feeling his brain throb a little bit more. "And could you stop hitting me? I could lose consciousness, you know."

_SMACK!_

And this time, Ben gave her a jade glare and then gave her arm a little slug, hoping it hurt her just a fraction of what her textbook was doing to him. His skull (brain, or at least what little he had of one) was throbbing, and he could've sworn he felt his world spinning.

Julie knew she hadn't hit him hard enough to do any serious damage. But the girl did have to do a double take. "Did you really just hit me?" she asked after looking at the place on her arm where his fist had made contact and then back at her boyfriend.

He nodded with a smug smile.

She shook her head and smiled right back, this smile cunning and ready. "I've been hit by enough tennis balls to be immune to pain."

At this, Ben's brow furrowed. So he couldn't hit her. He couldn't whack her with anything. He couldn't hurt her. So what could he do? An idea popped into his head. "You're ticklish, right?"

"Ye-" Julie only realized her mistake a second too late as her boyfriend dove at her from across the couch, his arms outstretched and his fingers waggling madly.

Was she afraid?

No.

Was she horrified to the point of wetting herself?

Indeed.

So after her boyfriend had pinned her to the ground and been tickling her until she was giggling like a madwoman who belonged in an asylum, there was the what-seemed-like distant sound of the door opening and then a long pause as Ben froze above her.

"I'm just gonna walk away," said Kevin, his heavy footfalls on the carpet so that even Julie could feel them from her position on the ground, "and pretend like I didn't see anything, 'kay? 'kay." And he disappeared, door shutting tight behind him.

Julie's fierce chocolate gaze stared up into the face of Ben who had a horrified face on. "I hate you," she hissed playfully through gritted teeth, shoving him off of her and going to fetch her chemistry textbook once more.

A puzzled expression was splayed across his innocent, puppy-like features. "So you _don't_ wanna make out?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, study session gone wrong. Hehehe… Reviews make me smile!**

**~Sky**


	10. The Boogie Man

**A/N: Just a little snippet. Felt like this was very Julie-like. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own. My bad. Couldn't get 'em to sign the contract…**

* * *

It was probably the hottest night of the year. Humidity hung in the air, making sweat drip down necks and foreheads. The sun had been beating down all day, making it a scorching hundred and twelve degree day.

The night had boiled down to ninety-two, but it was warm enough to make Ben feel like he was going to die if he sat in the heat any longer. But, of course, the air conditioning was out and the windows were open, the world, even inside the house, a sweltering ninety-two degrees.

Giving in and going upstairs early to head to bed, he walked into his room, rubbing his brown and pepper gray beard, wondering a little bit if shaving it off would cool him down. It took him a few seconds to register the fact that his wife was already in bed and trying to sleep. Under a heavy blanket.

Ben collapsed on his own side of the bed and let out a long sigh, his body relaxing at the feel of the nice, cool sheets. Then a low moan came from him as he flailed an arm in his wife's direction. "Jules." He missed. "Jules, wake up." He flailed his arm again and managed to give the Asian American a light slap on the shoulder. "Julie."

"What?" she said with a groggy voice. She rolled over a little, her brown eyes finding his large form in the near darkness. "Ben, it's late..."

"Jules, what's with the blanket?" He thought it was an innocent enough question. Ben had already sprawled out on the bed to keep cool. His armpits were wet with sweat, and his chest was bare but wet with moisture.

"I just want the blanket." Julie snuggled into her blanket, trying to dodge the obvious next question. She pulled the edge of it up to her chin and rolled over. But avoiding Ben was never that easy.

"Jules." He put one massive hand on her shoulder and tried to roll her over gently. "Tell me what's up." He has noticed that she never slept without a blanket. Never. Whenever he came up to bed, he'd always find her out cold with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "Why do you always sleep with a blanket?"

Reluctantly, Julie rolled over and sat up, propping her head with one hand, elbow digging into her pillow. "Promise not to tell?" she asked, offering out her pinky like they were teenagers again. She felt like this was a sleepover, like they were swapping secrets.

"Why would anyone else care?" he asked with one raised brow, curiosity now piqued to dangerous levels. After getting a glare from those muddy brown orbs, he surrendered his pinky. "I promise, I promise," he said with a slight laugh and that genuine smile reserved strictly for her.

She huffed a sigh and pushed a few strands of her ebony hair out of her face. "Alright, so when I was a little girl, I was traumatized by my cat getting stuck in my closet. I thought she was the Boogie Man, so I hid under my blanket and screamed until my dad came in and let the cat out. So I always keep the blanket because it keeps the Boogie Man away."

She should've made him promise not to laugh.

He was cracking up without warning, falling out of bed and onto the hardwood floors of their bedroom, his laughter echoing off the walls as it bounced around, hitting her ears and resonating out into the humid night that swelled around the house like a hot, airy ocean.

"Ben!" she scolded, throwing his pillow at him where he lay on the floor, holding his innards in as he continued to cackle. "You're so mean! I can't believe you're laughing at me!" She threw her own pillow at him before curling her arm under her head and pulling the blanket up tighter around her. Going to bed on a fight never felt good and she'd really need the comfort of the blanket to get even a wink of sleep.

After another solid minute of crying and laughing (crying because he couldn't stop laughing, of course), Ben crawled weakly back up into the bed, not bothering to bring the pillows up with him. "Julie, I'm sorry, it's just that it's funny…"

"We're married." She wore a scowl, but he didn't see it in the darkness. "You're not supposed to laugh at me." She curled up a little tighter.

"No, that's not how it goes." He moved a little closer, pulling her small body into his broad chest. "We're married. I'm _supposed_ to laugh at you." Ben smirked to himself. "Come on, Jules, it's not that big of a deal."

"Ben-"

"It's just that I find it weird," he started, "that you still believe in the Boogie Man." He reached up and played with a lock of her ebony hair. "I mean, that's kid stuff, Jules. I stopped believing in the Boogie Man when I was, like, eight!"

"I stopped believing in aliens when I was seven."

Ben moved back to his own side of the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**

**~Sky**


	11. Julie's World War III

**A/N: An update for the Facebook fan out there who requested it. (Won't say name. Internet and all, ya know?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

Five hours and a war later, Gwen and Kevin just sat alongside the brunette Tennyson as he sipped on his smoothie and watched his girlfriend hide behind a couch, watching, waiting to pounce.

"Ben, this isn't World War III, it's just-"

"Gwen, she hasn't listened to me, what makes you think she'll listen to you? I've told her for the past four hours that she won't get it, but she still hasn't listened. For her, this _is_ World War III. Epic warfare." He flipped the channel as Sumo Slammers went to a commercial break.

"Why's she wearin' a helmet?" asked Kevin, raising an eyebrow as he watched the Asian American hover just above the arm of the couch, watching her prey patiently, brown eyes full of undeterred intensity. "You don't need a helmet when you're fightin'-"

The flyswatter slammed into the arm of the chair just as a tiny black body flitted away from the spot.

"Ben, can't you just kill it with Nanomech or something?" whined Julie as she pulled off her army helmet and stood up, throwing down the flyswatter and letting her shoulders sink as she gave up and surrendered to the ultimate powers of the fly.

"Julie, I'm not killing that innocent fly-"

Julie picked up her flyswatter again and glared at Ben with those deep brown eyes. "Go kill the fly, Ben."

He let his shoulders fall and relaxed into the couch. Well, not necessarily relaxed, but let the tension drain with a painful thought in his mind of his girlfriend forcing him to kill a poor little fly. Sure, he'd taken down Aggregor, Vilgax, Albedo, and countless other villains, but when it came to flies, innocent little flies, he couldn't kill the little buggers. "Jules-"

The raven-haired girl began to beat her boyfriend over the head with the flyswatter. "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, you go kill that fly right now! I have been trying to kill it for five hours now and you haven't even tried to help!"

"Sumo Slammers marathon!" Ben managed to choke out while attempting to shield his head with his hands and his smoothie so the flyswatter wouldn't mutilate his face. Will Harangue could comment about what he did, but he couldn't argue with his unnaturally good looks.

"Go-" She hit him again. "-kill-" And again. "-that darn-" And again. "-fly!" Not surprisingly, she hit him again.

Kevin was undoubtedly doubled over laughing.

"Ju-"

"Go kill it!"

"No!"

The girl's face flushed red with anger. "It landed on my food, swam in my drink, keeps landing on my tv, will not fly outside, and continues to buzz around my face whenever I'm trying to do my homework!" Frustration was finally getting the best of her. She was never good with rage because she never felt it as much as happiness or other such emotions. So hitting things seemed to be a good way to let it out. "Just make it stop ruining my life!"

Ben, finally out of harm's way as Julie let the flyswatter fall to her side, sat upright again, sipped on his smoothie, and shot a look at Kevin. "Do you think you could-"

"Uh-huh." Kevin removed his arm from around Gwen's shoulders. "Now everyone needs to hold perfectly still. And watch out for the fly. I'm gonna take care of this." Confident, cocky, that was Kevin. That, and he had the incredible ability to catch flies with his bare hands and was used to releasing them outside. Once or twice in New York, he'd even tied a hair around them and put them on little leashes. The things kids could do to keep entertained…

Everyone went perfectly still. Except for Gwen, who decided to go to the kitchen since everyone in the living room was a little crazy today.

"It's on Ben," said Julie, voice a mere whisper. She'd tried catching the fly, but usually found her breath in the air a dead giveaway.

Sure enough, the tiny black winged body was sitting on Tennyson's shoulder, the green jacket stained with the dark spot.

Kevin carefully began to shift in his place, his hand cupping near Ben's shoulder as it hovered just above where the fly was. Even a sudden movement could scare the tiny beast into flight. "Ben, don't mov-"

Julie came in with her flyswatter again instead of letting Kevin try and catch it.

Ben came out of the whole ordeal with a few more bruises than he should have. If only she would've put away the flyswatter the first time…

* * *

**A/N: Review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
